


fusion makes boys cry

by lynn_jpg



Series: atla fusion series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crying, M/M, they're trying their best, zukka - Freeform, zuko has no clue what fusion is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: a shorter tale, but one I wanted to tell nonetheless_____________"I just -... never? Not at all?""That's kind of what never means, Sokka," his companion responded dryly. There was a beat of silence. "Besides… couldn't if I wanted to - not back then. Father wouldn't allow it…. Spirits, if he would've caught me fusing, I would've been-..."Banished was left unsaid._____________alternately titled: zuko's education on the subject of fusion
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla fusion series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694533
Comments: 17
Kudos: 427





	fusion makes boys cry

**Author's Note:**

> first zukka fic! it deals with the concept of fusion, but it is explained, so you shouldn't be too confused. hope you enjoy!

"YOU'RE TELLING me you've never-..."

"... It's not like I had a say in the matter."

A moment of silence passed between the two. The sound of the nearby fauna made up for the lack of talking between them, chirps and low rumbles filling the air. It was a nice night - clear skies and light breeze. However, their perfect night seemed to be over due to one statement. 

Sokka bit his bottom lip, pulling his knees into his chest. With a huff, he ran a hand through his hair. "I just -... never? Not at all?"

"That's kind of what never means, Sokka," his companion responded dryly. There was a beat of silence. "Besides… couldn't if I wanted to - not back then. Father wouldn't allow it…. Spirits, if he would've caught me fusing, I would've been-..."

Banished was left unsaid. Either way, fate was a fickle thing, and he had been banished, but not for fusing. 

A deep frown crossed Sokka's face as he rested his chin on his knees. He plucked pieces of grass from the ground, lost in thought. It was strange to think that Zuko had never fused before. Spirits, even Sokka had fused before. 

Fusing was just another part of life in his village. His mother used to fuse with his dad when he was really young (he doesn't remember much of what their fusion looks like, but he remembers a tall figure with a bright smile). Tu and La, even Sokka had fused with his sister a couple times (but that always ended with them defusing quickly after; both of them tended to disagree on many things, and their mindsets were what split them apart). 

Still, to think that Zuko had never…. It was practically unheard of. 

"... Would you want to?"

"What?"

"Would you want to fuse?" Sokka asked him, raising his head. "Your dad's not here to stop you, Zuko… if given the chance, would you take it?"

The banished prince was silent for a moment. He pursed his lips in thought, staring out into the distance. Sokka didn't miss the way the boy's features seemed to contort in pain. 

"I-... I don't know," Zuko's breath hitched, and he looked down at the grass in an effort to avoid Sokka's gaze. "How would I even-..." He lifted his head up to look at Sokka, brilliant amber eyes wide in wonder and curiosity. 

"What's it like?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Oh boy," Sokka muttered, patting the spot next to him. "You might wanna lay down for this - it make take a while."

The two boys laid back across the grass, staring up at the starry sky. Sokka put his hands behind his head, chewing the inside of his cheek. Fusion… where would be a good place to start?

He wished Zuko had an adult who might've explained the concept to him like mom, dad, and Gran Gran did to him when he was little. This was a conversation he needed to hear from his elders - not from a sixteen-year-old boy who knew next to nothing about the world. But he supposed Zuko was a more sheltered child than himself, so he would have to make do. 

Sokka let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, so it's like not some sort of sexual thing, if that's what you're asking."

He didn't miss the way Zuko exhaled in relief. 

"I guess… it's kind of like love, you know? It can be platonic, like family love or friendship, or it can be romantic love, like shared between two partners… It's all really up to the people involved; it's not something you should be forced into.

"Katara and I fused a bit when we were younger… never lasted long, though." He let out a chuckle. "We were always at each other's throats back then. We'd defuse like five minutes later.

"I, uh… it's weird at first. You're not the same person you were when you fuse. You're not even two separate people anymore. You're one person, one mindset - something entirely new… it feels… nice. Like a hug, in a way. Because you're no longer you, and your partner's no longer themselves. Now you just feel… loved… Ah, sorry, I'm probably boring you with this crap-"

"No!" Zuko shouted out, blushing, then lowering his voice. "Uh, no. I, uh… I like hearing about what you have to say…"

He rolled back onto his back, hands clasped over his chest. "People in the Fire Nation don't really fuse… it's kind of taboo I guess? People don't do it, so they don't talk about it…"

Sokka rolled over onto his side, looking at the firebender. "I… would you want to fuse? With me?"

Zuko's face burned scarlet. He looked over at Sokka with wide eyes, immediately sitting up. 

Slowly, Sokka pushed himself up into a sitting position too. "I'm not gonna force you or anything," he said softly, looking at Zuko. "Only if you want to."

The firebender drew his knees into his chest, teeth going to chew on his thumbnail in thought; it was a nervous habit the prince had, Sokka noticed. He could often be found doing it when lost in thought. 

After a while, Zuko dropped his hand and picked his head up. "... How?"

The Water Tribe boy's heart skipped a beat. A faint blush spread across his cheeks, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Do you trust me?"

Biting his lip, Zuko nodded. 

Smiling, Sokka intertwined their fingers together. He rested his forehead against Zuko's, grinning like a madman. Suddenly, their bodies began to glow, and they phased into each other. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, butterflies flittering away in his stomach. He let himself disappear. 

They opened their eyes. 

Feels like more than normal, they thought. They slowly blinked, and brought a hand up to rub the grogginess away from their eyes. 

Opening their eyes once more they-... Oh. Oh. 

Four arms were there to greet them, beautifully tanned and strong. They examined themselves, hands going to grab at their now blue and red patchwork clothing and reaching up to pull at their dark locks. 

This…This felt nice. It was a warm feeling, spreading throughout their entire body. It started out in his gut, and it spread through their veins like wildfire. It filled them with fire. 

Silently, they let their arms wrap around themselves, giving themselves a hug. Wetness dripped from their eyes, coating their cheeks. Were they crying?

Their breath hitched, and a relieved sob tore through them. 

So this is what it's like to feel loved… 

They defused moments after, falling into a heap on the ground. It felt weird to be pulled apart and back into their separate bodies. Sokka groaned as the pain began to register. 

"You alright there, Zuko?" Sokka asked, blearily opening his eyes. Once his vision adjusted, his eyes landed on Zuko. 

He didn't miss the way the boy was furiously scrubbing away his tears, trying to stifle his sobs. Sokka reached a hand out, pulling the boy into a hug. His hands carded through the boy's hair in a futile effort to calm him down. 

"... Was it good?" Sokka asked after a while when the only sounds coming out of Zuko were light hiccups. 

The banished prince gave a choked laugh, weak smile blending with tears. "The best."

And if Zuko broke down into sobs and hid his face in his shoulder, Sokka did not mention it. 

Maybe it was because he was crying too. 


End file.
